Terrible Things (Butterflies)
by mchomestuck
Summary: Based off the song "Terrible Things" by Mayday Parade. All credit to them for the song.


You stand at your desk, collecting your papers and shoving them into the appropriate folders. Today was rough: first you forgot your locker combo, then you tripped walking into homeroom and smacked your head on a nearby desk, and finally you stepped on your crushes foot and nearly tripped him because you were too focused on his dark green eyes, fixed on the comic book you gave him today. He had a thing for Spiderwoman. With a sigh, you shove the folder into your bag and adjust it on your shoulder, turning to leave- only to be met with none other than the face of your best friend and biggest crush to this day, Jake English. He has a nervous smile on his face and he looks like he ran here, which would make sense given the rest of the students in school have left for the day, and his last class is on the other side of the building. You open your mouth to speak but he beats you to it.

"I have something wonderful to tell you."

Maybe he wants to tell you about the comic you bought him. He is pretty obsessed with comics. And movies. He probably wants to take you to a movie. A "bro date" as he calls them.

"I caught you staring at me in third period today,"

Your eyes widen. You'd be way happier with a stupid bro date right now. How did he catch that? He was taking notes that you didn't need, you knew everything there was to about that subject. So, you spent your time wisely- you watched him as he took notes. Not in a creepy way, just in an I-admire-the-way-you-scribble-words-and-race-to-finish-the-sentence-before-the-teacher-does way. He hadn't looked up once, so you assumed his attention was on his notes and nothing but. He must be quicker than you think, which is terrifying to think about because if he caught that and actually decided to say something about it he must have caught you the other times, like the other day when he was passing notes to Roxy and you were lost in the way he smiled, how he hurried to scrawl the next note out and pass it to her seconds before the teacher turned to face the class. You tried to steady your breathing as you forced yourself to accept what you're more than positive will come next. He's going to tell you you're a creep and ask if you'll never look at him again.

"and despite how odd it might sound I have a strong hunch you're in love with me."

You bet he's homophobic. Probably about to call his jock friends in to beat you to a pulp and force you to apologize for daring to be born.

"So I felt it was necessary to let you know that feeling is very much so mutual." He watches your expression to look for any sign that he was right, which he was, but you'd never let him see. You pride yourself in your stoney expression. His face falls.

"Dag nab it, I was hoping I was correct. Guess not.. erm, f-forget what I said, would you? I don't want to make anything awkward! Friggin Roxy, lying to me..." He blushes a dark red color and looks down at your shoes. "I'll see you tomorrow, yeah?"

"Jake."

His head snaps up. "I'm not gay if that's what you're about to ask! Just a, uh, practical joke!"

"Jake."

"Please don't be mad, I'll get out of your hair. I'm sor-"

"Shut up." He looks at you, terror in his eyes. "Please."

"I didn't mean to be a pest or bother you whatsoever Dirk I promise."

"I love you."

"You're my best bro and I hope this doesn't-" He pauses, his eyes softening as they stare into your shades. "you do?"

"Would I lie about that?"

He sighs in relief and that gorgeous grin returns to his face. "Hallelujah! For a second there I thought you were pissed!"

"Then you should be glad to know I feel exactly the opposite of pissed." You smile and lean forward, tenderly kissing Jake's cheek.

His cheeks become ever redder and he opens his mouth to speak. Before he has the chance, you interrupt. "I'll walk you home, yeah?"

He nods enthusiastically and shakily grabs your hand, that grin becoming a seemingly permanent fixture on his face.

You squeeze his hand and lead him out of the room, allowing yourself to smile slightly. You know he sees it, though he doesn't mention it, and squeezes your hand gently.

You feel butterflies in your stomach at the sight and the feel of him near you, stronger than any you've felt before.


End file.
